villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Doom (2015 Film)
Victor Von Doom is the main antagonist of the 2015 superhero Marvel movie remake Fantastic Four. He comes from Latveria and is one of the scientists working on the Quantum Gate, eventually succumbing to a source on Planet Zero that turns him into the villain Doom. He is portrayed by Toby Kebbell who also played Drake Stone in The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and Koba in Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. In Fantastic Four (2015) Victor von Doom was hired by Franklin Storm to help create the Quantum Gate for his superior skills as a technician, despite setting fire to some of the Baxter Institute's servers from a previous favor. Von Doom is first seen in his home when Doctor Storm invites him back to the Baxter Institute to conduct research with Reed Richards. Von Doom claims he will only return if Sue Storm is there because she is the only one he trusts. Von Doom ends up returning to work in the Baxter Building where he meets Richards. Von Doom seems to respect Richards but saves no time pointing out how Richards almost created a black hole when Richards was a child. Von Doom also expresses jealousy of Richard because of how fond Sue Storm is of him. Becoming Doom The night of the successful completion of the project and chimpanzee trial, Von Doom, Richards, and Johnny Storm, under the influence of Storm's alcohol, decide to traverse to Planet Zero. After Ben Grimm arrives due to Richards' insistence, the foursome enter the machine and arrive in Planet Zero. A crisis occurs and the boys find themselves scrambling back to the machine after geysers seem to erupt. Von Doom's rope is burning by the lava and he falls to his supposed death on the planet, while Richards, Storm, and Grimm return to the Baxter Building. A year after this incident, Harvey Allen builds a second teleporter at Area 57 and travels to Planet Zero. His team discover a humanoid being on the planet and are astonished to find that Von Doom survived his fall. He is brought back to Area 57 where it is found that his suit has become part of his body and the energy that is found on Planet Zero is now inside of him. Final Battle and Demise Von Doom kills Allen and starts killing several of the workers in the building before returning to Planet Zero and creating a wormhole that would destroy the Earth. Richards, the Storm siblings, and Grimm follow him to Planet Zero to apprehend him. He initially overpowers them before they reconvene and devise a plan. A destructive battle ensues between them and Victor decides to dub himself as "Doom" only. During the battle, The Thing punches Von Doom into the beam of energy where he presumably disintegrates, destroying the wormhole. Trivia *This is the youngest film portrayal of Doom and the third live-action adaptation of the character thus far. **The first live action portrayal of Doom was in The Fantastic Four (1994), where he was played by Joseph Culp. **The second live action portrayal of Doom was in Fantastic Four (2005) & Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, where he was played by Julian McMahon. *During filming, the character's original name was going to be Victor Domashev. *Doom flipping the middle finger to Allen, which foreshadows him killing Allen. *This portrayal of Doom was the most criticized in the series. Gallery DoomExpectedDead.png|Victor falls to his supposed death dr-doom2.png|Victor, now as Doom being founded by Dr. Allen's men. Toby-Kebbell-Doctor-Doom-Fantastic-Four-2015.jpg|Doom without his cloak and hood about to kill Franklin. Victorvondoomxs.jpg|Doom escapes. Rpsyk5.jpg|Dr. Doom massacring the guards. 36989.jpg Category:Supervillains Category:Businessmen Category:Archenemy Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Marvel Villains Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Friend of the hero Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Mutated Category:One-Man Army Category:Rogues Category:Hegemony Category:Oppressors Category:God Wannabe Category:Cataclysm Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Deceased Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Scapegoat Category:Misanthropes Category:In Love Category:Love rivals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Nihilists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Mutants Category:Power Hungry Category:Mongers Category:Tragic Category:Mastermind Category:Lego Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Delusional